Marvel: 2010-07-24 - A New Brotherhood Member
Racey shows up with a black leather guitar case hanging across her back. She knocks on the front door of the mutant safe house, the brownstone house isn't exactly impressive and it blends in well with its surroundings. But then again, that is the purpose. She wears a chain on her neck with a metal circle hanging from it. Within the circle is a delicate DNA strand design also done in metal. An amazing thing with such detail, a show of power from Magnus. Amelia may be the one who does the frequent globe trotting of the senior members, using the safe house as a return point. Either that or she indulges far too often for the cause. Timely as her arrival is, the buzz is heard as the woman rematerializes completely in the main room. Standing there with a coat over one arm for a few moments, the other moves to press the button allowing the young visitor access - after a brief glance at the security camera indicates 'who' is paying them a visit. By the time Racey appears at the door, the coat has been put away and she'll be waiting at the door. Racey hears the buzz or what not, and soon enters the Brotherhood safe house. She glances about, "Magnus...," but then blinks when she sees Amelia. She smiles brightly, "Hi! Amelia right? I'm Racey, we talked at the festival." The door is kicked closed behind her. The girl seems in a good mood, though her eyes are watchful. "Of course." If there's the expectation of a cheerful and daresay pleasant demeanor, there may be neither in Amelia Voght. Yet the faintest of smiles do appear as she gestures for the young girl to enter the apartment. "I remember you. You were looking for Magnus, I take it from the brief mistake in identities," she asks casually, turning towards the living room after ensuring the lock is one more.. locked. "Yes, sorry about that. I wanted to speak with him. He ummm...offered me membership to his private club. I had a few more questions and I am seriously interested. I even researched about World War II and the Holocaust. It is really nasty stuff, and I want to prevent something like that from ever happening." "We are trying to prevent that from happening again," Amelia replies as she opts for sitting into one chair, casually crossing one leg over the other with a hand gesturing to the open seating of the living room. "What Magnus endured could happen for mutants, if given the chance. You already see the beginnings of it here and there. The fear that humans have for us and what kinds of people we must be." Pausing as she regards Racey, she continues with calm belief, "In that, it is imperative that we not let that situation come to pass. I could discuss membership with you or if you have decided to join, then that's one question already answered." Racey moves to sit on a couch, and rests her guitar across her lap. She gives an impish grin, "Ya, I suppose so, thanks. I am curious about how the Brotherhood plans to stop this from happening and how I can be useful. I'm a tinkerer, I can control engineering and a few electronic items with my power, repair them, make minor improvements, that sort of thing. I still have a lot to learn, but I'm growing in knowledge and as a result power. I feel like I have a lot more inside but...I'm sorta limited by my education. I'm figuring that out now, just how much I've neglected in steed of my music." It's currently evening, but that means nothing to the two women in the safe house who are conversing without anything resembling a raised voice. One of which is Amelia, seated within the confines of one of the chairs who regards Racey with a rueful shake of her head, "Not everyone in the Brotherhood has the same ability. Therefore, they contribute in various means. Having abilities such as those? I could believe your skills would be suited in supporting and furthering the protection we're offering now. In the future as your powers grow, so will the means by which they can be utilized." And yet, education was mentioned. Enough for those gears in her mind to begin turning. "I'm fine with that. I have a band and everything, so I can be in the public eye enough. I am fine with not drawing attention to myself and supporting the group in any way I can with my powers and what knowledge I do have. Magnus mentioned knowing a lot, so I'm hoping to learn from him how better to use my powers. I mean, old men are supposed to be all worldly and have lots of life experiences, and Magnus is like /ancient/! Well, not quite, I know someone /way/ older than him," but she doesn't go into details about that. "He's the second oldest fellow I know anyway, though he doesn't look it. He's actually really hot for an older guy, you know? Then again, you guys are dating or something, right?" Alright, there is a little bit of nosiness, but she isn't being malicious. Racey's black leather guitar case rests in her lap, the guitar still in it. She is relaxing, attentive and curious. She hasn't nosed around the place's tech yet, Amelia is occupying her. Magneto enters silently from one of the hidden entrances to this place, his crimson-and-violet armor shifting and melding to a pristine white suit (apparently he's feeling a touch more formal today...but that's not unusual for him). He does, however, make it into earshot in time for Racey's last few comments and questions, the last of which draws an upraised brow and something approaching an amused smile, "Amelia is a valuable partner and an old friend, but our relationship remains largely professional." He moves further into the room, "Though it is not uncommon for us to maintain the illusion of something more in public." He moves over to briefly clasp Racey's hands, if she allows it, "Welcome back Racey. But please, do not allow me to interrupt further." Something about that... if Amelia was capable of a raised brow, it's pretty much for naught as the second question comes up with a timely reply. Only, it's not from her as her lips rise in neither smirk nor grin as she glances over one shoulder to Erik's arrival. "I was wondering when or if that question was going to arise," she remarks with a brief dip of her head in greeting to him, eyes shifting back to Racey with a 'there you have it' expression. Settling back against the softness of the chair, she absently remarks, "It does, admittedly, make some things easier. And you are not interrupting, clearly. Racey was expressing her interest in joining and wondering what would be expected of her." A blink and Racey is standing up, "Oh, I'm sorry!" The guitar is set aside to rest against the couch's backing, upon the cushion, so Magnus a.k.a. Magneto can grasp her hands. She actually has the grasp to blush. "So does this mean I can flirt with you?" Making a jest, though something about your outfit is putting her 'off' center. She can't put her finger quite on it. "That's...some outfit. You don't seem the type to cos-play, so I guess it has a purpose," becoming more serious, even though she is still blushing a bit as she reclaims her hands and hides then behind her lower back. Awwwww, teenage moment! She is only one year out of it. A firm nod then, as she looks toward Amelia, her light blush fading quickly now. "Totally. I would work on equipment and repairs for the Brotherhood. I would be totally kool with that." "No need for apologies, Racey. I doubt you are the first to suggest such a thing." His smile quirks a touch, and a gentle laugh escapes, "Well...I think I will be suitably flattered should you so choose." He answers in regards to the flirting, before moving to take one of the nearby seats, "My armor holds much symbolic meaning. Someday I will certainly tell you its' story, but for now let us simply enjoy your decision to aid us." He nods slightly at her mention of support, "Technical support would be most welcome. Indeed, we do not ask any more than what you are willing to give. We all have our gifts, and must utilize them as best we see fit." He pauses a moment then glances to Amelia, "We may have to introduce her to Mortimer..." He looks back to Racey, "Mortimer is another of our number. He has a knack for machinery as well...though it is in his case more talent than mutant ability." "Hardly the last," Amelia remarks, green eyes regarding the young girl and newest recruit with the faintest of smiles before nodding once. "We can certainly do with the added help. Especially when we decide to move to something more spacious than this. I think... you may be right. She and Mortimer may get along quite well. If nothing else, she can learn from him." That, being her professional opinion even as the subject is still residing in the room. Something she knows entirely. "Do you have some place to stay in the meantime, Racey?" "I'm more than willing to learn about machinery and gadgets!" Racey's tone cheerful once more as she finally sits back on the couch and crosses her long, bare legs. "Mortimer though...gawd, his parents must have hated him...then again I got a kool name and my parents wanted nothing to do to me, so no room to talk," she adds with a dramatic sigh. Racey then nods, "Ya, with some of my band members actually. I have a record contract and everything, releasing my second CD soon. I'll make sure you guys get a copy...just, shhh on my career kay? I sorta umm...," she looks a little sheepish. "Cross-dress for it, because of stereotypes against female guitarists. Like just because I have breasts, I can't be as good as a man. Screw that. Anyway, it improves my reputation and prevents a lot of drama, but if it got out...it would really hurt my rep if you know what I mean. I could lose some fan base." "Ahhh, yet another example of the pettiness of humanity." Magneto notes, nodding to Racey, "Incidentally, there -is- something else you can do for us. Something we ask of all our members: Keep your eye out for others of our kind. Try to engage and speak with them...and if you believe they can be trusted and are not under the sway of...other parties...then perhaps we can arrange a meeting. We are a small organization...but no matter our size, every recruit is precious." "Good. In the meantime, you are more than welcome to come here for any reason. Especially if you are in danger or feel that you might be," Amelia remarks, even as she moves to stand reluctantly in light of the conversation. "We can ensure that you have a key, if Magnus hasn't done so already." That, with a glance towards the silver haired man, she continues, "I'm going to have to step out again before it gets too late." "Other parties?" Racey seems a little curious at that, and wary as well. A nod at that, "That makes sense. Only other mutant I've met so far is that Gambit fellow, and he would likely be more of a pain in the ass than he is worth." Racey smiles toward Amelia, "It was great to see you again! I hope to again soon. Please take care of yourself." The two of them are so very, very different. But for whatever reason, Racey seems to have taken a liking to Amelia. Poor Amelia, she will likely have Racey trailing along after her at some point in time to torture her with her company. "Good evening Amelia. Until later." Magneto comments, raising a hand in farewell, before looking back to Racey, "Gambit? I don't believe I'm familiar with him, but I will take your word for it." "Ya, the red eyed guy I mentioned that umm...made my butt warm somehow and almost tricked me into kiss him." Racey lifts a finger and makes a gagging sound and motion. "He speaks in a funny accent and always wears a duster. Which are so not nearly as kool as trench coats." She waves one hand vaguely. "So, I get a key and everything?" A bit of a smirk, "I'm in a private club...but seriously...it will likely feel awkward for a while until I start contributing." "Hm...he sounds like a cad." Magneto notes, smiling a touch towards Racey, and lifting a hand towards a nearby desk. A drawer slides open, and a "blank" key floats out of it and towards Magneto's hand. He closes his hand around it, and there's a brief, bright flare of blue-white light from his palm, and then he opens his hand, holding a perfectly-etched (at the molecular level) key, "This opens the front door. Do be careful not to lose it, hmm?" He chides just a touch lightly, "I couldn't help but overhear that you said you knew someone far older than me? That seems...well, a bit unusual, unless they too are a mutant?" Racey stands up and walks over to you to be respectful. She reaches out to take it, "That is seriously amazing, what you do." You may notice she is wearing the beer cap you changed into a wicked DNA design encircled upon a chain on her neck. She returns to her guitar case and opens a zipper to pull out her key chain. She adds the key to it, and then slips it back away. "I'll take care of it," and she smiles over at you, a bright expression. She found others of her kind and is now happy. She doesn't have any true attachment to the Brotherhood yet, but she's just happy to not be alone. After the goofy expression, she becomes thoughtful. "Well, ya. They aren't a mutant. They are just /ancient/, like, totally." Vague and inconclusive. "They know all sorts of stuff about history too, they fought in World War II! Umm...but sorta as a mercenary, so doubt the two of you would get along. In the end though, he fought on the side of the Allies. From what I understand, he came to the conclusion that Hitler was a moron too big for his breeches and didn't know how to listen." That's one way to express Ares' opinion of Hitler who he stated should have listened to his advisers and overstepped in his plans. "I...see." Magneto frowns thoughtfully, but dismisses it after a moment, "Well, who you associate with outside of our Brotherhood is not my concern. So long as you do not share too much of our doings with them." He can tell she's being evasive in her own way, but he's not inclined to pry. Definitely sounds...unusual. "I asked his opinion on some things, and his advice is what convinced me to finally join. But he doesn't know any mega-details or anything, like your name and this place, or even the name of the group. I don't like the thought of just standing by. I mean...I'm not much of a leader except when it comes to music, but that doesn't mean I just want to stand by and let whatever life throws at me, hit me." "Then you've taken your first step towards making the world what you want it to be." Magneto smiles, rising to his feet, "And now I fear I must retire for the evening. You are of course welcome to stay as long as you wish. What's ours is now yours as well." He reaches over and clasps her hand briefly once more, "Be well Racey. I am sure I will see you again soon."